Atomheart
China |role = High tech access |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 1500 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 6 |cost = $5000 * $3000 in Infantry Only * $2500 in Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |time = 2:38 (base 3:00) * 1:35 (base 1:48) in Infantry Only * 1:18 (base 1:30) in Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |multiplier = * 1.25 (all buildings) * 0.7 (individual) |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = Field Bureau |adjacent = 2 |power = -300 * -200 in Infantry Only, Tech Share, Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance |allows = Provided independently: * Industrial Plant * Iron Curtain Device * Tactical Nuke Silo * Hammer Defense * EMP Control Station * EMP Mines * Repair Crane * Eradicator * Gyrocopter * Yunru * Nuwa Cannon * Sentinel * Centurion Siege Crawler * Grumble * Apocalypse Tank * Syckle * Iron Dragon * Dragonfly * Kirov Airship * Dreadnought * Armadillo Provided along with Field Bureau: * Drakuv Prison Vehicle |ability = * Irradiation * Wallbuster |notes = * Can be infiltrated to unlock stolen tech units * Explodes when destroyed ** The explosion causes damage on a radius of 3.5 |sound = From the American Command Center (Generals) |artist = Nooze }} The Atomheart is China's technology center which unlocks the best of their units and structures. Towering in prices, the Atomheart has a nuclear reactor of its own, which causes it to release a minor explosion and radiation when destroyed. Official description The Chinese Atomheart is the key structure that allows a Chinese commander to utilize the advanced EMP and nuclear technologies on the battlefield. These two, supported with Yunru's signature earthquake-generating missile called the Wallbuster, give the Chinese the upper hand over their enemies in the harsh battle conditions. If the Atomheart is built, you can be sure that enemy formations will be disrupted with the use of EMP, while the radiation and all nuclear weapons will finish them off, proving that China exceeds in raw firepower. To make the advanced research possible, the Atomheart has a small nuclear reactor of its own.''Since the power consumption of Atomheart is adjusted in version 3.3.4 to be the same as the other two Soviet labs, this small reactor is actually useless now. When destroyed, it will explode similarly to the Nuclear Reactor, albeit less violently.''Soviet Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Other than unlocking China's entire EMP, seismic and nuclear arsenal, the Atomheart provides the following support powers: Like other Soviet labs, the Atomheart must be protected by its owner, whether from destruction or infiltration, that would otherwise prevent the Chinese general from gaining the upper hand with Tier 3 units. In addition, unlike other factions, the Soviets only need a single technology expander (the Atomheart being one of them) to unlock Tier 3, but it requires a large amount of money to construct (in fact, all Soviet labs cost the same as offensive superweapons). In Infantry Only, an improved Atomheart replaces the Palace. It grants access to Volkov and Chitzkoi, as well as the Overcharge and Wallbuster support powers. Appearances Act One * The Atomheart first appears as a buildable structure in Think Different. Act Two * In Heartwork, after the first Nanocentrifuge destroyed, 2 Saboteurs are sent to infiltrate an Atomheart in order to locate the remaining Nanocentrifuges in this area. Cooperative * In Technologic, Tanya and her squad are required to destroy an Atomheart, which conducts nuclear technology research and development in the European battlefield. * In Cyberanatomy, Reznov and Krukov's team gain intels about the Chinese research facilities in Xinjiang by infiltrating an Atomheart with a Saboteur. * In Metaphor, Rahn is required to get close enough to an Atomheart, so that he could plant a device on it and extract data from it. * In Research Stroke, two Atomhearts and two Kanegawa Laboratories are the targets to be destroyed by the two proselytes. See also * Palace * Battle Lab Notes References zh:原子核心 Category:Structures Category:Tier 3 Access Category:Soviet Union Category:China